Goren (5e Race)
Goren "Tiny bastards stabbed my eye out, with their crystal spit! God!" -Michelangelo Cavuss, human knight, on Gorens Physical Description Gorens are small reptilian humanoids, being roughly 2 to 3 feet tall with hard shells on their back, small tails, and rough natural armor on their arms. Their scales can be golden, silver, green, black, or a deep red, while their eyes can be the colors of rubies, amethysts, emeralds, or topaz. History Centuries ago, there was a tribe of kobolds, known as the Gemgorgers, which were known for being exceptionally cunning and greedy. They stole from everyone that came within a few miles radius of their territory, striking fear into even the hearts of dragons, something practically unheard of for kobolds to do, until eventually they had amassed a hoard of gemstones and gold larger than even the wealthiest of dragons. One fateful day, the tribe stepped outside their boundaries, and attempted to steal from the gods themselves. They failed horribly, overestimating themselves with their large quantities of arrogance, so the gods placed a curse upon them; They were to be turned into creatures with shells and even smaller stature, forced to live underground forever. Society Gorens, being originally kobolds, live in their tribalistic styles of society that they once had, though augmented. They are known for their gluttony, with the leader merely being that who has been able to most consistently procure gemstones to feed either themselves or their tribe. This causes many shifts in leader over time, making a tribe's values and morality change very rapidly based on leader. Relationships Gorens are disliked by the nothics and kobolds, the former because they feel as if they have some rivalry, and the latter because it reminds them too much of the bad in themselves. Aside from this, the dwarves and orcs especially hate them, due to their consumption of minerals all the time. Goren Personality You can use the Goren Quirks table to determine a personality quirk for a goren character or to inspire how your character might act. Goren Quirks Goren Names Goren names come from a combination of phrases relating to food or eating and minerals. The gemstone chosen is typically based on the eyecolor of the goren, or it may be the favored gemstone of the parents, or it might simply be a type of metal. Male: Oregorger, Rubite, Chompearl Female: Sapphitite, Topate, Ironausea Goren Traits Small turtle-like gorgers of minerals, goren can be pesky at times, but can make excellent party members. Ability Score Increase. Your Dexterity increases by 2, and your Constitution increases by 1. Age. Gorens have adapted to living underground and eating a food source that is sparse, giving them long lifespans, reaching maturity at the age of 30 and living to be between 200 and 300 years old. Alignment. Gorens are typically more close-minded in their goals, not always thinking about the consequences but most not meaning to harm others outright, leaning them towards Neutral and Chaotic alignments. Size. Gorens are very rarely any taller than 3 feet, and are usually around 200 pounds. Your size is Small. Speed. Your base walking speed is 25 feet. You also have a base climbing speed of 25 feet. Darkvision. ''You have 60 ft. of Darkvision. ''Tough Shell. ''When not wearing armor, your armor class is equal to 12 + your Dexterity modifier. ''Crystalline Spit. Due to your diet of gemstones and minerals, you can spit sharp crystals, which are natural ranged weapons you are proficient with. They deal 1d6 piercing damage, and have the ''ranged (30/60) and finesse properties. ''Acid Reflux. ''As a reaction to a creature within 10 feet of you dealing damage to you, you can make the creature take acid damage equal to half your level (minimum 1). You may use this feature a number of times equal to your Constitution modifier, and restore all uses after a long rest. ''Languages. You can speak, read, and write Common, and Terran.Category:Races